Aeronoid
Description Aeronoid (formerly Aerial Dragonoid) is a Baku Sky Raider Bakugan who is Josh the Hedgehog's Guardian Bakugan and the Bakugan main protagonist of the series of Josh & Bakugan Battle Brawlers. He has three pairs of dragon wings which bears the bloodline of the Ancient Dragonoids. Unlike most Dragonoids, his arms are fully separated from his wings. He also wields a staff named the Caelum's Hand to mete judgment upon his enemies with the fury of wind. Through his tremendous speed when under effect of Aerial Flicker, he overwhelms multiple opponents with ease. Personality He is willing to protect his master Josh at all costs. He is also very close to him, since he is his best friend. His prominent personality is that he is calm and collected even at a tense situation, like his own master. He has deep hatred against evil. He is also lawful and just. In contrast to Gorillasaur, he is rather a tranquil Bakugan who plans his moves before attacking his opponents. He also wields incredible intellect in battle, as shown in his proficiency of wielding Battlegear, BakuNano, and Battle Suits. He is a good listener and is much able to understand what everyone is talking about. List of Abilities 'Ventus Aeronoid' 'Abilities' *'Aerial Stream - 'Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. *'Caelean Harness - 'Adds 400 to Aeronoid. *'Aerial Smasher - 'Destroys the opponent's Gate Card. If the said Gate Card is activated by the opponent, it is canceled and destroyed. *'Aerial Deflecta - 'Deflects the opponent's ability and adds 200 Gs to Aeronoid and allies. *'Aerial Pulsar - 'When there is a Ventus opponent in the field, it is immediately defeated but there is no power loss. Only works on non-legendary Bakugan. *'Aerial Fulmination - 'Opponent abilities cannot be activated in response to this ability's activation. Subtracts 250 Gs to all non-Ventus opponents. *'Quadra Rift - 'Adds Seapyrix to the battle (if Rey is present). Adds 200 Gs to Aeronoid and ''Seapyrix.'' *'Aerial Flicker - 'Adds 350 Gs to Aeronoid and prevents any opponent from activating any ability. *'Aerial Sky Clamp - 'Can only be activated in response to abilities that disable Battlegear, BakuNano, or Battle Suits. Nullifies any opponent's ability which involve disability of Battlegear, BakuNano, or Battle Suits. 'Fusion Abilities' *'Caelean Storm - 'Subtracts 600 Gs from non-Ventus opponents and adds 600 Gs to Aeronoid. Requires an ally Haos Bakugan to be on the field to activate this ability. (Caelean Harness) *'Caelean Zero - 'Prevents the opponent/s from activating any ability of the Bakugan he/she currently plays for the rest of the round this ability is activated. Requires an ally Aquos Bakugan to be on the field to activate this ability. (Caelean Harness) *'Caelean Augmentation - 'Adds 800 Gs to Aeronoid. (Caelean Harness) *'Caelean Melder - 'Adds half of the G Power gained by one opponent to Aeronoid. Subtracts 200 Gs to other opponents. (Caelean Harness) 'Ancient Core Abilities (Special)' *'Gamma Effect - 'Adds 1000 Gs to Aeronoid and ''Seapyrix ''(if present; if only Aeronoid, then 900 Gs). *'Gamma Surge - 'Adds 1100 Gs to Aeronoid and ''Seapyrix (if present; if only Aeronoid, then 1000 Gs).'' *'Gamma Fortress - 'Adds 500 Gs to all allies and nullifies any Normal Ability. Effect limit is for 3 turns. *'Gamma Warp Effect - 'Reverses G Power of Aeronoid with an opponent. 'Legend Abilities' *'Caelean Saga VII - 'Adds 1700 to Aeronoid. Negates all opponent's abilites (except Special Core and Legend) and Gate Cards. *'Quadra X - 'Adds 1700 to Aeronoid and Seapyrix. Negates all opponent's abilites (except Special Core and Legend) and Gate Cards. Bakugan Gear 'Normal Battlegear' Silver Caeleablazer Compatible with Aeronoid. When played, it adds 100 Gs to Aeronoid. Special Effect:'' When Aeronoid has lower G Power than one opponent by at least 500 G Power difference, this keeps Aeronoid's G Power equal to the target opponent's G Power. '' *'Caeleablazer Alpha (Level 1)' - Adds 200 Gs to Aeronoid. '' *'Caeleablazer Gamma (Level 2)' -'' Adds 300 Gs to Aeronoid. '' *'Caeleablazer Omega (Level 3)' - ''Adds 350 Gs to Aeronoid and subtracts 100 Gs to all non-Ventus Bakugan. 'Counter Battlegear' Only Aeronoid is compatible to Counter Battlegear. Copper Mephiticidix Antitagg Compatible with Aeronoid. When played, it adds 100 Gs to Aeronoid. When Skunkzilla is present, an extra 50 Gs is added to Aeronoid and 100 Gs to Skunkzilla (may vary if ally or enemy). Special Effect: Enables a used ability (except Battlegear Abilities) to be reused once per round. *'Antitagg Duple (Level 1) - 'Adds 100 Gs to Aeronoid. Nullifies a Double Ability. *'Antitagg Trio (Level 2) - 'Adds 150 Gs to Aeronoid. Nullifies a Triple Ability. *'Antitagg Nodal (Level 3) 'Adds 200 Gs to Aeronoid. Nullifies any ability that involves G Power increase through attribute advantage for the rest of the round this ability was activated. Can only be used once per brawl. Copper Goriblivior Gear Compatible with Aeronoid. When played, it adds 100 Gs to Aeronoid. When Gorillasaur is present, an extra 50 Gs is added to Aeronoid and 100 Gs to Gorillasaur (may vary if ally or enemy). Special Effect: Disables opponent Battlegear or BakuNano once, for the rest of the round the target has been played. If the opponent that equipped the target has been defeated, this effect will wear off. *'Goriblivior Gear Wall (Level 1) - 'Adds 100 Gs to Aeronoid. Forces a recently played Bakugan back to the player if that Bakugan's attribute is co-siding with the opponent's current Bakugan on the field (if any; must only be one). *'Goriblivior Gear Rampant (Level 2) - 'Adds 150 Gs to Aeronoid. Forces a recently played Bakugan back to the player if that Bakugan's attribute is diagonally linked with the opponent's current Bakugan on the field (if any; must only be one). *'Goriblivior Gear Fort (Level 3) - 'Adds 200 Gs to Aeronoid.' 'Forces two recently played Bakugan back to the player if those Bakugan have attributes that is triple-noded with the opponent's current Bakugan on the field (if any; must only be one). Category:Bakugan Category:Legendary Bakugan Category:Ventus Bakugan Category:Dragon Bakugan Category:Heroes